Baby's Invasion Begins
by thebigcrunchone9
Summary: Has anyone ever wondered how Baby took over some characters like Bulma. That possession has largely been skipped over. It's most likely considering how close she is to Vegeta that she'd be one of the first. Many though may only have had ideas of how certain events occurred. This is my interpretation on how it happened.


Chapter 1.

Baby Vegeta was still enjoying his new found powers as the wind generators were still moving so rapidly with the energy was emitting. And he was laughing maniacally but he stopped after a few more moments. His aura had faded and Baby looked at his hands while smiling. He flexed his fingers and arms as he looked around.

He was taking in the whole landscape around him. The propellers on the energy generators stopped moving. Baby was pleased with how much power and energy he had in Vegeta's body. He grinned and laughed in malicious joy.

He then said "Yes.. Oh yes... This power is truly amazing. None of my dreams are out of my grasp now."

He then stops for a moment and has a thoughtful expression on his face. He folded his arms as he thought of who he should possess first and tried to see what he could find through Vegeta's mind for answers. Then it came to him as he had a vile smirk on his face.

He then looked down and saw Gohan and Goten who looked up at him. Baby landed down and stood infront of his two slaves. They went to their knees and bowed down to him. Baby smiled and thought " _This is all going so perfectly."_

Gohan said "Sire... What do you plan to do now that you have obtained Vegeta's body?"

"Well I'm thinking that my next targets should be Bulma and Bulla.. Then when they're mine... I'll take Videl and Chi Chi... I remember their names from this body."

Goten smirks "It sounds like an excellent plan my lord."

Gohan nods in agreement. Baby then smirks as he takes to the air and starts flying towards West City with Gohan and Goten following behind him as they fly through the night sky. As they're flying Baby's eyes glow red as he smiles wickedly.

Meanwhile, Bulla's in the car and is driving it back home as she still is thinking about what has happened. She was angry about how the things that she bought were damaged but besides that she was wondering what was up with Gohan and she was hoping that her dad would be ok.

She felt bummed out that not even the radio worked, it was destroyed by Gohan's blast so she couldn't even listen to any music to pass the time. Bulla sighed in frustration. She just continued to drive away and wondering what she'd tell her mother about this. Just then she saw a whole lot of traffic come by due to some trees that what looked like a feel boulders on the road.

Bulla cursed her luck as she asked herself aloud "Great! Could things possibly get any worse!?

Meanwhile, Baby Vegeta, Gohan and Goten are getting closer to West City. Baby turns Vegeta's hair back from white to black again and he makes the lines from above his eyes and under his chin vanish. He then says to Gohan and Goten while looking aside to them "This is all going to be perfect. They won't expect a thing."

Goten and Gohan simply nod in agreement as the trio continues on their flight. Baby then looked ahead and he felt great joy in his heart as he soon all of his desires will start coming to fruition. He smiled and then he laughed in sadistic joy. His laugh echoed as they all flew.

After a bit longer West City had come into view. Baby smiles and says as his voice changes to Vegeta's halfway through "Yes there it is... My home... Hehehee."

They land in West City soon as they decide to make the rest of the way to Capsule Corp on foot. As they are walking Baby Vegeta looks around at some of the pedestrians who are walking about and he smirks at them. He was amused by how they were so unaware of his plans for them all.

Soon the trio are able to see the Capsule Corp building in the distance after they were walking around. Baby Vegeta smiles as he recognizes it from Vegeta's memories.

Baby Vegeta looks around while walking and he thinks to himself while smiling " _This is a quaint place to live. Then again I shouldn't be surprised considering how this fool lived when he was a child."_

Soon after walking for a bit they see Bulma whose on on the stairs and she looks very happy to see them and was also quite relieved. Bulma walked down the stairs at a quick pace. Then she ran to Baby Vegeta and hugged him tightly.

Baby didn't mind all that much as he admitted to finding Bulma attractive. He hugged her back and Bulma looked up to him with a smile. She said "I'm so glad that you and Gohan and Goten are all ok. Me, Chi Chi and Videl recently saw on TV that there were power surges a few miles from here and a rock slide."

Baby Vegeta smiled "It's ok my dear... Besides... Me and these two wouldn't be harmed by such things.."

Bulma smiles "Yeah I guess you're right... I guess I still got worried though."

"So where's mom and Videl." Goten asks.

Bulma says "They're upstairs in the living room. I think that they will be glad to see you both."

Goten and Gohan both smile and nod as they make their way upstairs. Baby Vegeta then looks at Bulma and he smiles at her. Then he gently caresses her hair and her cheeks and ears. Bulma smiles as Vegeta then holds her close and caresses her back.

"Vegeta you're definitely very affectionate tonight what's gotten into you?" Bulma asks.

Baby Vegeta says "I guess I'm just... In a certain mood tonight."

"Ooo... You sure can be quite the charmer when you want to be." Bulma smiles and lays her head on his shoulder.

"Let us go to our room so we can we have a nice look at the moonlight together."

Bulma smiles "Sounds great."

Soon they both make their way upstairs as they head for their bedroom. Baby was grinning as he had and arm around Bulma's waist, he looked at her and thought that she was beautiful enough to be his queen. He was also thinking of how he could infect her.

" _I don't have to cut her anywhere to make her mine... The cut is only necessary to give myself an opening... I have other ways to infect this one._ " The Tuffle Controlled Saiyan thought to himself with a smirk.

When they both made it to the bedroom Baby Vegeta opened the door and let Bulma in first. And then he followed her inside while closing the door and locking it. Bulma didn't notice as she was looking at the moon through the open window.

"It was a great idea for us to watch the moon together Vegeta. But why do you want us to watch it in our room and not outside." Bulma asks as she turns to her husband.

Vegeta is standing in the shadows of the dark room. Bulma looks at him and she smiles gesturing him to come over. Vegeta then starts smirking as he comes over and his eyes glow red. Bulma steps back in surprise from seeing that.

Then Baby Vegeta gets all the way to Bulma, he is illuminated by the light of the moon his hair white and he has those lines over his eyes and one line under his chin. Bulma backs away in fear towards the window. Then she sees the door and runs towards it and tries to open the door.

Baby Vegeta grabs her by the arm and squeezes. Bulma nearly screams in pain but Baby Vegeta muffles it by covering her mouth. He then whispers in her ear while speaking in his own voice "You know my dear this will go more smoothly if you'd stop trying to struggle."

He then lets go of Bulma and shoves her down to the ground and advances towards her. Bulma holds her injured arm as she looks at the man infront of her with fear in her eyes. She's trying not to show it though but can't help it.

"Who are you? What have you done with my husband!" Bulma demanded while still looking scared but glaring.

Baby Vegeta says "Oh... He's here... He's me... Only I'm the one whose calling the shots."

He then grabs Bulma by her right shoulder and shoves her against a wall hard. Videl and Chi Chi who are with Gohan and Goten are unable to hear this due to being downstairs. Bulma is realizing how hopeless her situation is, horrible thoughts are racing through her mind about what this thing who impersonated her husband will do to her.

Then without warning he hugs her tightly his pupils glowing red again as he chuckles and licks his lips. Baby forcefully kisses her on the lips. She screams but they're muffled as her attacker is holding her too tightly for her to do anything to break free. Baby Vegeta's cheeks glow with a light and it goes through his and Bulma's lips.

The light goes from Bulma's cheeks to her brain. Bulma's struggling soon grows fainter and Baby Vegeta stops kissing her and Bulma goes to her knees and she starts gagging. She clutches her neck and feels like something is inside of her as she's loosing control of herself.

Soon Bulma stops struggling altogether. She then gets up slowly as she looks at Baby Vegeta with a frown and then she smirks and bows. The Tuffle is glad to see this as he pats her head.

Bulma soon stops bowing and says "How may I be of service to you master?"

"By being my queen of course and doing absolutely everything that I tell you."

"Yes my lord."

Soon Baby and Bulma make their way to the others downstairs. Chi Chi and Videl were both caught by surprised as Baby forced them both to be among his ranks. Baby Vegeta was very pleased with himself right now. Soon after that Bulla comes through the doorway looking annoyed.

"Mom! dad! I'm home!" Bulla called out.

There was no noise at all. Bulla walked around and called out for anyone but she didn't get an answer. She then saw what looked like her dad in the shadows his arms folded. Bulla began to walk towards happy that he was ok.

"Hey dad.. I'm glad you're ok. So what happened between you and Gohan did you manage to make him agree to pay for my new clothes that he destroyed? Dad...?"

Baby Vegeta stepped forward his pupils glowing and Bulla looked scared as she also looked at his black hair and the lines. As she backed away someone grabbed her from behind. Bulla turned and saw that it was her mother who was smirking.

Gohan, Goten and Videl and Chi Chi also came in with wicked grins on their faces. Baby Vegeta approached Bulla smirking as she was screaming terror. Baby Vegeta was undaunted as soon the screen started to fade to black as he got closer and his pupils glowed. Bulla's scream was heard in the darkness as she was now possessed and made into another Tuffle.

Soon Baby Vegeta was easily able to take over the world and infact everyone. Even Dende and Mr. Popo at the Lookout. Things were really looking grim now and time will only tell what Goku, Pan, Trunks and Giru will be in for when they arrive on Earth with the Black Star Dragon Balls.

That's the end of the story.

Please Read, enjoy and review.


End file.
